Hetalia facebook crack
by The.Wild.Thing.That.Was
Summary: the magical adventures of me and my magical friends on our magical hetalia facebook accounts. Pure crack. Rated M for our dirty minds.


**sooo... our friends created facebook accounts for the characters of hetalia, and this is some of the conversations we had on there. not all characters are present, because we weren't playing all of the characters. enjoy or colab piece of random bullshit. Rated M for the potty mouths we so proudly write with. the fact that we are putting this up on fanfiction dot net is because of the other facebook fanfics inspiring us to do so.  
**

**disclaimer: We don't own hetalia or any of the characters within it.**

**Arthur Kirkland** Alright, which one of you twats sent me the bloody eyebrow tweezers?

_22 hours ago · Comment · Like_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** *snicker*

_22 hours ago · Like_

**Arthur Kirkland** GILBERT, YOU BLOODY GIT!

_22 hours ago · Like_

* * *

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** West is an ass. He destroyed my alchohol. D:

_4 hours ago via Mobile Web · Comment · Like_

**Arthur Kirklan**d That's why there are pubs, you git.

_about an hour ago · Like_

**Gilbert Beilschmid**t I beat you to it. already there, and living life up! :D

_about an hour ago · Like_

**Francis Bonnefoy** Gilburt, I told him to destroy it. You're better in bed when you aren't hallucinating...

_8 minutes ago · Like_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** I don't need bed! I'm too awesome to sleep.

_4 minutes ago · Like_

**Francis Bonnefoy** I wasn't referring to sleeping...

_4 minutes ago · Like_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** NOT awesome D:

_2 minutes ago · Like_

_

* * *

_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** PRUSSIA HAS DOMINTATED FACEBOOK!

_Yesterday at 12:28pm · Comment · Francis Bonnefoy likes this._

_

* * *

_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** There's a sledgehammer at the bottom of the swimming pool, so apparently whatever happened last night was awesome.

_Yesterday at 6:05pm via Mobile Web · Comment · Like_

**Francis Bonnefoy** ...sorry

_22 hours ago · Like_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** For what?

_22 hours ago · Like_

**Francis Bonnefoy** Nothing...

_22 hours ago · Like_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** Nothing or something? D:

_22 hours ago · Like_

**Francis Bonnefoy** ... ... ... ... ...

_22 hours ago · Like_

**Gilbert Beilshmidt** DAMMIT FRANCIS. FUCK YOU.

_22 hours ago · Like_

**Francis Bonnefoy** You already did

_22 hours ago · Like_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** Shit D:

_22 hours ago · Like_

_

* * *

_

**Feliciano Vargas** I throw my pasta in the air sometimes, saying Hey-o, Feliciano

_ 23 hours ago · Like_

_

* * *

_

**Kiku Honda** Arthur-kun, you should probably change your password. "IloveAmerica" is a little obvious. -Kiku

_15 minutes ago via Text Message · Comment · Like_

_

* * *

_

**Alfred Jones **BURGER BURGER BURGER BURGER BURGER! I WANT SOME FOOD BEEITCH!

_11 minutes ago via Text Message · Comment · Like_

_

* * *

_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** YOU GUYS, I JUST DID SOMETHING FUCKING AWESOME!

_11 minutes ago via Text Message · Comment · Like_

**Arthur Kirklan**d what? Your mother? :l

_about an hour ago · Like_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** No.

_11 minutes ago via Text Message · Comment · Like_

_

* * *

_

**Arthur Kirkland** I plan on going to the pub soon, because I didn't go last night and it's been a long day. Gilbert, you up to it? No, Francis you can't come.

_40 minutes ago via Text Message · Comment · Like_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** I'm already here!

_19 minutes ago · Like_

**Arthur Kirkland** I'll meet you there, then.

_18 minutes ago · Like_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** awesome!

_19 minutes ago · Like_

**Francis Bonnefoy** Hon hon hon. I am there too, but you will never see me..

_18 minutes ago · Like_

**Arthur Kirkland** Well as long as I don't have to see your stupid french face I'm fine.

_18 minutes ago · Like_

**Arthur Kirkland** -stands up and points at you- FUCK OFF, FRANCE. THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH MY BLOODY EYEBROWS.

_12 minutes ago · Like_

**Francis Bonnefoy **-Grabs a pair of magical tweezers out of pocket and begins chasing England- I AM GOING TO GET YOU, MON LAPIN!

_12 minutes ago · Like_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** Ha ha ha, win xDDD

_11 minutes ago · Like_

**Arthur Kirkland** ...T_T

_10 minutes ago · Like_

_

* * *

_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** A stands for anal. keep it going with words related to sex. Next letter is B.

_22 hours ago via Mobile Web · Comment · Like_

**Arthur Kirkland** B is for bum

_22 hours ago · Like_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** C is for condom!

_22 hours ago · Like_

**Arthur Kirkland** d is for dickings (hot ones)

_22 hours ago · Like_

**Francis Bonnefoy** E is for EVERYWHERE ;-p

_22 hours ago · Like_

**Arthur Kirkland** f is for fuck

_22 hours ago · Francis Bonnefoy likes this_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** G is for g string.

_22 hours ago · Like_

**Francis Bonnefoy** H is for handcuffs

_22 hours ago · Like_

**Arthur Kirkland** I is for iggy ;)

_22 hours ago · Like_

**Francis Bonnefoy** Mon dieu, Arthur! you read my mind!

_22 hours ago · Like_

**Francis Bonnefoy** J is for jack off

_22 hours ago · LikeUnlike_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** K is for killer boob size

_22 hours ago · Like_

**Francis Bonnefoy** L is for love

_22 hours ago · Like_

**Francis Bonnefoy** ...or licking ;)

_22 hours ago · No one will ever like this_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** M is for masturbating in the glowing moonlight

_22 hours ago · Like_

**Francis Bonnefoy** N is for naked

_22 hours ago · Like_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** O is for oral sex

_22 hours ago · Like_

**Francis Bonnefoy** P is for penis...can this be any more obvious?

_22 hours ago · Like_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** P is for penetrating your vagina

_22 hours ago · Like_

**Francis Bonnefoy** Q is for queer sex...This one is difficult

_22 hours ago · Like_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** R is for restraining order (the night after)

_21 hours ago · Alfred Jones likes this_

**Francis Bonnefoy** S is for S&M

_21 hours ago · Like_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** T is for thrusting

_21 hours ago · Like_

**Francis Bonnefoy** U is for Underwear...on the floor

_21 hours ago · Like_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** V is for virginity

_21 hours ago · Like_

**Francis Bonnefoy** W is for wet

_21 hours ago · Like_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** X is for xamine your pants, because I just infiltrated them.

_21 hours ago · Like_

**Francis Bonnefoy** Y is for yummy

**21 hours ago · Like**

**Gilbert Beilschmidt **Z is for zipper (coming unzipped of course)

_21 hours ago · Like_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** We win so much

_21 hours ago · Like_

**Francis Bonnefoy** Now we know our ABCs. next time won't you fuck with me :)

_21 hours ago · Gilbert Beilschmidt and Arthur Kirkland like this_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** Hell to the yeah

_21 hours ago · Like_

_

* * *

_

**Lovino Vargas** I'm...

_45 minutes ago · Comment ·Like_

**Francis Bonnefoy** -going over to Frances house tonight?

_43 minutes ago · Elizabeta Héderváry andArthur Kirkland like this_

**Lovino Vargas** ... No, you pervy bastard. =_="

_2 minutes ago · Like_

_

* * *

_

**Ludwig - Gilbert **I think I'm going to start drinking again, but don't tell anyone.

**Gilbert - Ludwig **IT'S ABOUT TIME!

**Ludwig - Gilbert **Remember not to say a word. Especially to Japan.

* * *

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** WEST IS DRINKING AGAIN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_13 minutes ago · Comment · Arthur Kirkland likes this_

**Ludwig Beilschmidt **Gah! You weren't supposed to say anything!

_12 minutes ago · Comment · like_

**Kiku Honda**_ D:_

_12 minutes ago · Comment · like_

_

* * *

_

**Ludwig Doitsu** I am not dinking! No matter what Gilbert says!

_13 minutes ago · Comment · Like_

**Elizabeta Héderváry** What the hell is dinking?

_5 minutes ago · Like_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** xDDDDD WEST FAILS

_2 minutes ago · Like_

_

* * *

_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** I'm a dirty boy

_16 minutes ago · Comment · Like_

**Ludwig** Yes you are. you are very dirty

_16 minutes ago · Like_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** I blame you for that status, West. ;D

_11 minutes ago · Like_

**Ludwig** I am not responsible for what you finally decide to confess

_4 minutes ago · Like_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** WHO HERE LIKES INCEST?

_2 seconds ago · Like_

**Ludwig** What?

_19 seconds ago · Like_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** oh that's right... you Luv luv LUUUUVVV Italy, right West?

_10 minutes ago · Like_

**Ludwig** ye... wait WHAT?

_11 minutes ago · Like_

**Elizabeta Héderváry** Oooo. Best cover EVER'

_9 minutes ago · Like_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt **NOW TELL THE WORLD

_about a minute ago · Like_

_

* * *

_

**Arthur Kirkland** Some of this fanart of us is really odd. Is that one of me and America kis- Oh my. O.O

_34 minutes ago via Text Message · Comment · Elizabeta Héderváry likes this_

**Elizabeta Héderváry** Send it to me!

_28 minutes ago · Like_

**Arthur Kirkland** What, why?

_24 minutes ago · Like_

_

* * *

_

**Elizabeta Héderváry** My day today: Hit Romania with a frying pan. Hit the frog with a frying pan. Got a Facebook. Hit Prussia with a frying pan. Hit Romania with a frying pan. Hit China with his own wok because I felt like it. Went all girly over adorable babies. Watched yaoi and hit Romania with a frying pan. Today, much has been accomplished :)

_17 minutes ago · Comment · Like_

**okay, that's it for now. And this is just over the span of two days! Ha ha, well I hope you enjoy our little bit of crack. We'll update again once we get enough more conversations going to put here.**** Count****ries we wrote for were Japan**_, _**America, England, Prussia, Germany, Hungary, Romano, and France.**** People in this fic were me(Prussia and Romano), Nimue Nightmare (France and Hungary), ****Duitsu95 (Germany), Art Murder (England and Japan), and Corie (doesn't have a fanfic account) who plays America.**_  
_


End file.
